It's Like the Apocalypse
by LastRain
Summary: AU - Naruto was only trying to help Sakura get the attention of an Uchiha, but it turns out maybe he did more damage than good. College fic. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Enjoy. My take at a laid back, relaxed love story between a wide array of characters.

* * *

I walked into the huge lecture hall, heart palpitating in my chest. I didn't know what to expect from this hugely diverse atmosphere. It's surely way broader than high school, or any other institutes I've ever been enrolled in. I wanted to meet amazing new people, and do amazing new things. I was ready to tackle any and all tribulations thrown my way by Konoha University, and I was determined to do well.

The minutes ticked by, and the students pooled into the lecture hall like sardines, and I searched frantically for any trace of a familiar face or silhouette. No luck. I was to start this semester as a total loner it seemed. But it's alright; I was good at making friends. I'm totally loveable.

I looked to the front of the lecture hall and saw whom I presumed to be the professor of this course. He looked very young – at most in his early thirties or late twenties despite his silver hair. He was an odd looking one as half his face was covered by a mask and a long scar ran vertically down his right eye. Perhaps he was involved in some terrible accident. I couldn't know.

To the peripheral of my eyes, a formed caught my attention. His spiky hair and slouchy shoulders brought a smile to my previously dejected face. A friend at last.

"Kiba!" I yelled.

He totally ignored me.

"Kiba!" I yelled again. This time I waved frantically and with a huge grin on my face. He turned to look at me with those sharp eyes of his, and his lips curved into a smirk as well. As he walked over, I was reminded how great it is to be reunited with a high school buddy. It eased my heart a little to know not everything had to change with university.

"You're in English literature as well?" I asked.

"No, I'm here to observe because I'm a freaking keener." Kiba gave me a dry look at the stupidity of my question. It was ironic because he called himself a keener when we both knew he barely got himself accepted to Konoha University by a stroke of luck. I ignored his sarcasm and bear hugged him until he pushed me off.

"No homo," I said cheekily.

The lecture began, and I was stumped at how different it was from high school. University made me feel like an idiot. The class proceeded with the professor, who introduced himself as Professor Hatake, lecturing us on the importance of war and its impact on literature. Although he had a lazy lecture voice and a slouchy form that hinted he didn't really care for being here, he strangely made the class interesting. I didn't yawn once. Kiba on the other hand was totally uninterested. I guess since he was only here on a sports scholarship, he really didn't even give a damn about learning.

After class ended Kiba and I walked to the cafeteria to get food. I was disappointed with their lack of a ramen option. I would have to make a formal complaint to the school it seemed.

"How was your summer?" I tried engaging in small talk.

"Meh, it was alright. My dad forced me to get a summer job to fund my soccer practices. What a stingy old man, eh? To think I was actually saving him money by attending school on a soccer scholarship in the first place."

I chuckled, "Same here. Tsunade got me a job at this club as a bartender. It was a pretty sweet deal. I got so many numbers from so many hot girls."

Kiba looked unimpressed as he snorted.

Tsunade became my guardian after my parents passed away from a car accident. Although she was the heiress to what used to be a pretty huge corporation, she wasted all her inheritance away from gambling. Now we live a fairly modest life, although she still could not shake her extravagant spending habits. We live in a house and drive a car that was way beyond our budget, so my only option was to help out by working part time. I didn't mind though, because I liked being independent. Tsunade was like a child. Her immaturity rivaled my own, and that's saying something.

"Aww Kiba don't be like that. I'm not the kind of guy to disregard my bros. I'll hook you up, just give me the word." I winked at him.

"Naw man, I'm good for now."

"Huh? That's a first." I raised my brow in question. Kiba was a huge skirt chaser. He never used to turn down being set up or any chance to meet women for that matter. "Did you suddenly decide to admit to your latent homosexuality?"

"No, it's not that." Kiba gave me a playful glare. "It's just, sometimes you just know, when the one for you suddenly appears. Know what I mean?" He had this dreamy look in his eyes. I was instinctively envious of that in-lovedness playing obviously on his face. "She's got this super great figure, and a great face to boot."

"Shallow prick."

"…And a great personality, too."

I laughed at him. "Nice save."

"No, I'm serious Naruto. I think this is it. You know that feeling?"

I pondered for a few seconds, and then shook my head. I've only ever been infatuated with one person before, and that was in junior high.

He looked at me, but then I could already tell my existence really didn't matter. I allowed him to drown in his thoughts for a little while in silence. As we finally sat down to eat, Kiba, as if reaching an epiphany, grabbed my shoulders tightly and screamed into my face. "I've got it!"

"What the hell dude, don't spit."

"Oh, sorry. But I've got this great idea!"

"Huh?"

"You love me right, Naruto?"

"Like, in a bro sorta way. Why?"

"Then perfect. You'll help me get her number, won't you?"

I was mute for a few seconds, letting the information before me set in. I started laughing much to the dismay of Kiba.

"You don't even have her number yet? Dude, don't snooze on the job."

"I'm not! She's a difficult one. I've tried so many tactics but it's like she's immune to my advances. Like, how? I'm a fucking charmer."

"Yeah sure Casanova. What can I do that you can't? And I don't want to get involved. She might fall in love with me."

"You wish, you douche. Please, just come with me next time. I get so shy around her."

"Hmm, it depends. Come with you to where?" I squinted my eyes at him. "Don't tell me it's a golf club or some boring shit like that."

"No, no, no. You know how I play badminton sometimes, right? She's the receptionist at the club I play at."

I snickered at him. What a geek. It was either golf or badminton with this one. I guess for Kiba, soccer really lost its appeal on him since he was required to play for the school almost every single day. It's a taxing sport; running around on the grass for hours at a time. It's understandable that he's want to counter his daily physical exertion with more relaxed sports like golf.

"I don't know man. It seems like an awful lot of work, especially when I'm in no way benefitting from this situation."

"The happiness of your bro is a potential benefit."

"You are so, totally, not good at convincing people." I gave him a dry look.

That was my conversation with Kiba. Two days later and here I was, in the lobby of a recently renovated gym. There were eight badminton courts stretched out side by side, accompanied by wooden seats that didn't look too sturdy meant for athletes to rest. I gave Kiba a look that told him how utterly bored I was of the place, already. He ignored me because he was busy looking for that chick he's so in love with. I sighed and massaged my neck.

"Are you sure she's working today? I'm looking but there are only middle aged men here."

"Shut up Naruto, not so loud. You are making my intentions so naked."

I rolled my eyes at him and left his side to look for a bathroom. The gym itself was huge, and the place was decorated to cater to people who could afford the luxury of time and money to come here. Kiba, in that aspect, was like an old man. Instead of arcades and clubs like most college students, he chooses badminton as his pastime. Heck even soccer would be a better sport for young, vivacious guys like us.

When I finally found the sign for the men's room, I extended my hand to push open the door. However, it seems like the badminton gods wanted to punish me for demeaning the sport because the next second, the door opened before I could grasp the handle, and the wooden frame slammed directly into my nose and forehead. I felt like my eyes blackened a bit upon the contact.

"Ow!" I yelped in pain and surprise. A girl emerged from the door and looked as shocked as I was.

"I'm so sorry!" I heard her apologize. She hovered over my bent body and was desperately trying to do something, although there was really nothing she could do to dim raw pain. I contemplated getting angry, but then again, it really wasn't her fault.

I looked up when I felt sensation returning to my previously numbed nose. The girl with the freakish strength had a head of raven hair that cascaded down her back, and extremely fair skin that made her face look almost transparent. Her eyes were so light they looked silver, but most of all, this chick had huge racks. I'd say she's a D at the very least.

She was profusely apologizing to me and asking if I was all right, but I didn't want to appear like a wuss, especially not in front of a girl, so I bit down my pain and only sheepishly chuckled.

"I'm fine." I reassured her. "Don't worry about it, okay?" With that I gave her a last beaming smile and went into the bathroom myself.

After I was done, I approached Kiba who was standing shyly in front of the front counter. Although he wasn't saying anything to the receptionist, I could tell he very much wanted to. I had a hunch the girl who bumped into me was the girl Kiba was trying to court, and I was totally right.

I tapped him on the shoulders to get his attention, and he turned to me with utter relief in his eyes. I guess me being here really calmed his nerves.

"Hey Hinata, this is my friend Naruto. He will be playing with me today."

I gave Hinata a bright smile as she looked up at me, guilt written all over her face as if she's done some horrible deed.

"I'm so sorry for earlier." She said to me at a volume I could barely hear. She had a sweet voice though.

"I told you not to worry, Hinata."

She didn't grace me with a reply, and only shyly nodded. It's hard to picture that a girl like her could have such monstrous strength, especially when the task is something so effortless like opening a door. I guess she was in a bad mood.

Kiba gave me a confused look, but I gestured to him it was no big deal. There was no way for me to phrase what just happened earlier and still make me sound cool. Some stories Kiba just didn't have to know.

I walked into the gym, all changed and waiting to play, but was stopped by Kiba's continuous dwindling by Hinata's side. I looked over to the extremely awkward pair and sighed. Why am I always the one wingman-ing everyone else when I haven't gotten a significant other? But I suppose kindness has its own benefits, although at the moment the only reward kindness has gotten me is an extremely sore nose and a red forehead.

I approached the pair hoping to my presence could liven things up a bit more. Both of them were so damn awkward I couldn't just stand there and do nothing as Kiba ruins his chances, _yet again_. I really, _really_ didn't want to come here another time with him.

"Hinata, how long have you been working here?" I asked her. That was my attempt to become involved in their conversation. I was tired of standing around while Kiba made absolutely no progress with her at all.

"For about a year," she said to me, again in that painfully quiet voice.

It was then when I noticed that Hinata has been looking at me in a funny way. She would peak at me from underneath her lashes and just _stare_ at my face. When I stared back, expecting her to say something, she would quickly revert her gaze as if caught doing something she shouldn't. Maybe she hasn't met many blondes in her life. I couldn't tell you.

"Yo, Kiba, ask for her number already." I whispered into Kiba's ear when Hinata turned around to get a phone call. He shoved my head away and totally ignored my advice, while blushing like a grade school idiot. Even I could tell Hinata wasn't that interested in the way Kiba would just beat around the bush, never getting anywhere with his small talk.

I rolled my eyes at him again. It was time to take things into my own hands.

"Hey Hinata, can I ask a favour of you?"

Hinata blinked at me after she finished her phone call, and nodded slowly.

"You see, it's like this. Kiba here is incredibly smitten with you. You are all he talks about. If you don't mind, maybe give him your number and you guys can go out!"

"Naruto!" Kiba screamed and almost punched me in the guts. His face was so red it was the colour of sunset. Kiba has always been a brute, but it seems when it comes to girls he can be the sensitive type too.

I noticed how his eyes flickered to Hinata for her reaction and response, and I knew he just bagged this one. Hinata was blushing as much as Kiba was. They were practically made for each other. Kiba will be the excitement in Hinata's life while she is his peace. They are perfect!

"Well, Hinata? What do you say? Kiba is a really nice guy, and he's one of my best friends ever. I'm sure you guys will get along. Just go out with him once, you'll see what I mean."

Hinata looked down and was obviously trying to think of a response. I smirked at Kiba as his face flushed another shade of red. He was going to kill me, I just knew it.

"Um… Okay." Hinata muttered at last.

Kiba's eyes bulged from their sockets like he couldn't believe she would agree to my suggestion. I blinked a few times too. I thought she would turn him down for sure, seeing how dismissive she was towards him just a few minutes ago, but women are strange.

"Then," Kiba was stuttering. "This Sunday, are you working?"

Hinata shook her head.

"Great, then this Sunday it is!"

As they exchanged numbers, I smiled at the pair. It's nice seeing the onslaught of a beautiful romance, but also bitter at the same time since I have no current prospects in my life at all. I haven't even been interested in anyone ever since Sakura. Maybe I'm going to die alone. Who knows.

Afterwards, Kiba and I went into the badminton courts and played for a while. Kiba was surprisingly good, but so was I. Badminton requires both reflexes and stamina, the two things I have in abundance. I remember my high school gym teacher tried to scout me for the school's varsity badminton team, but I had to turn him down since I was pretty into basketball at the time. But after a pretty nasty injury to my knees during a game, I had to give up on basketball all together, which was a pity since I'm currently 6'2 and still swift as hell.

Tsunade was freaking out because she was convinced I'd be a cripple for the rest of my life. Of course, it was also out of her expectations that I had the recovery ability of a reptile. I still couldn't play basketball seriously, though. I was instructed to only play lightly on, at most, a weekly basis. This sucked because I really wanted to join the basketball team in Konoha University.

After a while, seeing as our goal was completed the moment Kiba got Hinata's number, we decided to stop playing. Things got too competitive between us. Kiba didn't like the fact I was catching up to his lead, and I didn't like constantly hovering below his score. So we called quits after a solid two hours of play. I just decided to head home, but Kiba didn't come with me since he wanted to stay behind and wait for Hinata to get off work so he could take her home.

What a gentleman. It's hard to believe Kiba used to be one of the brattiest, most obnoxious guys I knew in high school. I guess love really changes a person. Kiba's had at least five girlfriends in the past, but none lasted for more than two months. He wasn't one to hold down relationships, so I'm bating my breath now to see where this one is going. This is also the first time I've seen Kiba particularly _infatuated_ with a girl. Hinata is quite pretty. Prettier than anyone Kiba's dated before. But I doubt that's the reason why he's so smitten.

Afterwards, life went on.

Despite what it seemed, university wasn't all games and fun as I thought it'd be. I was expecting parties seven days a week and drinking booze like it was water, but it really isn't. If I'm not careful, I could very well fail a class, and if I fail, then I could very well expect to be castrated by Tsunade. She's put in good money for my education. I didn't want to disappoint her.

Now that I think about it, Tsunade really gave me _everything_. Everything that I have now is a product of her kindness and generosity. We weren't related at all, but she has given me more than even my own parents. If I think about it now, she wasn't obliged to become my guardian at all, but I guess I reminded her too much of her own youth.

Ever since the time at the badminton court with Kiba, I haven't even seen him around except for in class. Every time I proposed to chill with him, he would turn me down just to be with Hinata. I guess their date must have gone very well since Hinata was steadily taking up all of Kiba's time and thoughts. I just wish Kiba would eventually muster enough courage to ask her to become his girlfriend. He had to grow balls eventually.

At the thought of that my phone began to ring. It was Kiba. Speak of the devil.

"Hey dude, what's up?"

"Yo, Naruto, great news!" Kiba's voice came excitedly through the speaker.

"Huh? What is it?"

"You know how Hinata and I are doing really well right?"

"Yeah, speaking of which, have you even officialised things between you guys yet?"

Kiba paused for a few seconds. "Don't worry about that Naruto. It's already pretty much exclusive between the two of us anyways."

I sighed. Kiba has always been cocky. I just wish he wouldn't miss a great chance to make Hinata his.

"Alright, what's the great news? I'm surprised you even called considering you've utterly forgotten about my existence ever since Hinata's been introduced into your life." I hope I didn't come off bitter and jealous, which I was feeling, albeit just slightly.

"HAHA, don't be like that Naruto. You are still one of my best friends. Which is why I called you today!" Kiba couldn't even contain his excitement anymore. "So ever since that time at the badminton courts, I've been feeling incredibly indebted to you. You were the one who enabled me to ask her out in the first place."

"Hm, and?" Well, at least this jerk was grateful.

"And! I've been trying really hard to find you someone as well. Yesterday, I asked Hinata if she has any sexy single friends who are willing to go on a double date, of course with Hinata and I, and guess what?!"

I blinked. "What?"

"We found you a girl!"

I remained quiet for a few seconds. This is just like Kiba to take things into his own hands. It's not like I couldn't find a girl if I wanted to.

"God, Kiba! Why did you do that? I didn't ask you to set me up!"

"Jeez, way to sound grateful, you turd, but shut up and listen to me first. So Hinata has this friend who studies interior design, at _our_ university! Apparently she's incredibly smart and beautiful and really popular with all the guys. Isn't she perfect?!"

I sighed. "If she's so perfect then you date her."

"No way, there's nobody for me but Hinata. But you, Naruto, you are still single. I don't want to live in happiness while my best friend is all lonely and depressed."

I didn't have the heart to tell him I'm not lonely nor depressed. I was actually quite popular with the ladies. I think it's the whole tanned and fit thing that got people staring, but I wanted to see where this was going. It's not like I was going to turn down a chance at happiness if it's being presented to me. And I mean what's the worst that could happen?

"Alright, Kiba, I'm listening."

"Great! Even though you don't look it but you _are_ clever Naruto. Anyways, since Hinata and I are grabbing lunch tomorrow at Ichiraku's, I was thinking you come with us. Hinata is going to call up her friend tonight, and we'll go on a double date!"

"Stop sounding so excited you dumbass. It's just going to be lunch, no big deal." I said to Kiba, but I was actually really happy since it was going to be a ramen date.

"Sorry, sorry, but I'm just really happy. If this works out then we can go on couple-ish things together, like going bike riding and picnics and stuff."

I can't believe Kiba just said that to me. Is this what he thinks about doing with Hinata all the time? Going on picnics?

"Dude, really? Is this why you want me to find someone? So you and Hinata would have another pair to do cheesy, grade school stuff like going on picnics?"

"Shut up Naruto, not everyone is a sexual predator like you."

"How the f-"

"Shush dude, I'm going. Hinata just came back from the bathroom. I'll text you the details about lunch later tonight. You better dress for the occasion. I want this Sakura chick to fall utterly in love with you, at first sight!"

"Wait, wh-"

"BYE!"

With that, he hung up. I stared at my phone for a few minutes, letting the information sink in. Did he just say Sakura? My first love ever? The girl who broke my heart to pieces, twice? This isn't going to happen. It can't be the same Sakura, right?

* * *

A/N: I had fun writing this character, even though most of the main characters weren't even introduced yet. I'm hoping to turn this into a multi-chaptered fic, so be patient everyone. I want to build up to the introduction of the more important characters and events. :) REVIEW please~


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo, why aren't you here yet?!" I heard Kiba yell from over the phone. What a nuisance. It's like he didn't understand I must look and feel my absolute best today. It was Sakura, the girl I was sure was the love of my life.

"Calm down, I'm coming."

I looked at my watch, and it read 1:35. I was only five minutes behind schedule. What's with the rush? I looked at the mirror and saw a perfectly suave guy. I was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a laid back t-shirt, layered with a denim jacket to complete my appeal. I didn't want to give off the impression that I was _trying_ to impress Sakura, although I most certainly was.

"You better hurry your ass up. I still have a class at 4 and-"

"OKAY!" I cut him off. "I'm on my way." With that, I hung up the phone. I pocketed my car keys and headed out, feeling my heart pound with anticipation. I couldn't believe I was nervous. How uncool.

As I pushed open the doors to Ichiraku's, I heard Kiba yell my name. I took off my Aviators and saw the three figures sitting impassively in front of a window. I didn't understand why there was such a heavy tension in between them, but I could care less. My eyes had already landed on a full head of pink, and I swore I couldn't breathe. For about five seconds, I was paralyzed.

"Hey," I managed to say with the utmost composure. Kiba was looking pretty annoyed at me, and Hinata only shyly waved.

Sakura took me in, and sized me up and then down. Her eyes held a degree of incredulity, and I knew she was already taken by my change.

"Do you remember me, Sakura?" I asked her.

"Y-yeah. Naruto, right?"

The nerve of this girl. She doesn't remember my name? But I still nodded at her, and gave her a smile I knew was quite charming.

"You guys knew each other?" Kiba asked, shock all over his face. I knew what he must be thinking. He's wondering why I haven't made a move on such a bombshell in the past. If only he knew.

"Yeah, we went to junior high together. It was ages ago though. We haven't seen each other in forever, right?" I turned to Sakura for affirmation, and she only muttered a small "Yeah."

"Hurry and sit yo ass down. We've been waiting for over half an hour already." Kiba complained, like a little bitch.

"Sorry guys, traffic." I said, more to Sakura than anybody else.

She was still quite stunning, with amber green eyes that didn't really change. Three years later, she held this demeanor of maturity and _wisdom_ she never possessed back in junior high. The girl I remembered was this beautiful existence who deemed me a little breathless, and I swore I have never met someone more special than she was.

Today, however, she seemed off. The Sakura I remember was this bubbly, amicable girl who never stopped smiling. Although she was quite the overachiever and a major workaholic, Sakura never gave off the vibe like she was difficult to approach. I loved that about her.

She's changed. There was now this vacancy in her eyes, like she was met with some trauma that stripped her of her happiness.

"Have we ordered yet?" I asked, trying to rid myself of silly thoughts and speculations.

Sakura shook her head and handed me a menu. She didn't say another word to me.

"We all know what we want, so hurry uhhh-p." Kiba said, annoyed.

The menu was so enticing I was looking at everything with desire. The hardest decisions in my life have been made at Ichiraku's.

"Oh my God, Naruto, we'd like to place our order before lunch turns into dinner." Kiba complained once more.

I ignored him and turned to Hinata with a smile. "Hey Hinata, is Kiba usually this annoying? Like, when you guys are on dates and stuff does he also bug you and complain like a freaking little brat?"

Hinata chuckled while Kiba smacked me on the head with a pair of chopsticks.

"I guess miso ramen it is, for today." I finally chimed cheerfully. Ramen is like my anti-depressant.

We placed our orders and the double-date continued. While Kiba and Hinata were flirting shamelessly, I was directing my entire attention to Sakura. She wasn't reciprocating the way I wished she would, though. She was a little cold to me, and it's certainly not because I wasn't cool or funny or good looking enough.

"Sakura, are you okay?" I asked her finally. She was giving me one-worded responses and seemed completely dismissive. I was curious as to why, and getting a little annoyed in the process.

"Huh? Why do you ask?" She blinked innocently.

"Well, you are awfully cold towards me. Am I doing something wrong? Have I made things awkward?" Of course, Tsunade taught me that the first rule when dealing with women is to assume that all faults lie with me.

Sakura was quiet for a while, and then she finally forced a smile to her lips. It was such an obligatory smile it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Look Naruto, I'm really sorry. I know it's been awhile since we last met, and I know I should provide better company, but I really can't. Not now." She looked down and all traces of that polite smile disappeared from her face.

Kiba and Hinata turned to look at us with concern. I didn't know what to say to Sakura, or how to react to this situation at all.

At last, I finally found speech and laughed a nervous laugh.

"It's alright Sakura, don't worry about it. If you don't feel like talking, I won't force you. Let's just enjoy this meal together, okay?" I smiled brightly, hoping Sakura would at least cheer up for the remainder of this _date_.

Sakura looked at me appreciatively and nodded. She didn't have many words, but that's alright. I was full of stories to tell, and things to say.

Ever since Sakura said what she said, the table got a lot quieter. Kiba and Hinata began paying a lot more attention to us than on themselves, which was really weird because I didn't want to be scrutinized. Sakura had to dismiss herself to use the bathroom, and I felt like I could finally breathe with her gone.

"Man, this is pretty hard." I sighed dejectedly.

Kiba looked at me with eyes fully of pity. "I didn't know you knew her before, man. But sorry dude, despite the history I don't think she's really into you."

"You're really good at comforting people Kiba, you should think of pursuing a career in how to make people feel better." I said to him drily.

At that, Hinata finally raised her head and let out a long breath. "Sorry Naruto!"

I blinked. "Huh? Why?"

"I should've told you earlier, but I guess now is not too late, right?"

"Tell me what?" I was getting pretty confused.

"The reason why Sakura is acting like this is because she's recently been dumped." Hinata said at last.

This explained everything then. At least now I know it wasn't because Sakura was dissatisfied with me. She was just feeling blue, I suppose.

"You see, Sakura was really in love with this guy, and for the longest time too. She finally summoned enough courage to confess to him a few weeks ago, but she was brutally rejected. I thought that by going on a double date, it would divert Sakura from her own thoughts and potentially meet someone new, but I guess she was too deeply hurt. I'm sorry this has turned out to be such an awkward scenario for you, Naruto." Hinata sighed and looked at me, guilt ridden and apologetic.

"Whoa," Kiba said, "so you wanted Naruto to be the rebound guy?" I could see Kiba was pretty unhappy on my part, but there was no need. I wasn't feeling uncomfortable at all. More than anything, it was nice meeting with an old friend.

"I didn't intend for it to be like this." Hinata was looking gloomy. Maybe it was the first time Kiba showed signs of discontent towards her at all.

"It's okay, I don't really mind. It was nice seeing her again. I have to thank you, Hinata, for providing me with the opportunity to catch up with an old friend." I gave Hinata a reassuring laugh. I'd hate to be the source of a lovers' quarrel.

Sakura returned to the table after forever, and I saw that her eyes were a little red. Has she been crying? I didn't know.

Hinata was also looking at Sakura worriedly, while Kiba was looking at Sakura with narrowed eyes. I was just wondering what kind of a guy would be stupid enough to turn down Sakura. He must be some character to have made Sakura fall for him so deeply. I'd like to meet him some day and see who's the better man. Real men don't make girls cry. Tsunade also taught me that.

After lunch ended, Hinata and Kiba headed back to school to attend their afternoon classes, while I stayed behind with Sakura.

"Let me take you home," I said to her gently.

"It's alright. I can just take the bus."

"No, no, let me. I haven't gotten a chance to speak to you properly all afternoon, so give me this chance, kay?" I asked her again. Sakura looked at me and finally nodded.

As we were walking to the parking lot, she was still awfully quiet.

"Hey, Sakura, have you kept in touch with any of our middle school classmates?" I was trying my hands at small talk. Maybe we'll find a topic of mutual interest along the way. Who knows?

"Yeah, only Ino and Shikamaru though. You, Naruto?"

"Um, there isn't much. Only Lee and a few others."

"Lee? The guy with the bowl cut and super bushy brows?" Sakura asked me, with some life in her eyes this time.

"Yeah! You remember him? I was sure geeks like me and Lee would've been wiped from your memory a long time ago."

"Hah, no way. But, Naruto, you really changed a lot. I couldn't believe it was you just now. Remember what a loser you used to be?"

"Hey, Sakura, that's not nice." I pouted. At least she remembered I was a loser. At least I existed for her, back then.

Sakura finally laughed at my face, and a feeling of relief washed over me. This was the first time Sakura seemed remotely happy all day. I was doing something right, I suppose.

It was quite a trek to where I parked my car, and Sakura followed behind without any complaint. The remainder of the walk was a pleasant quiet unlike the awkward silence back in the restaurant.

"Here's my car Sakura," I said cheerily as we stood in front of my shiny black Genesis. It wasn't a super expensive car or anything like that, but I was proud of it because I earned every cent that went into the purchase of my ride. Sakura, however, wasn't even looking my way. She stood about five meet away from me, and her eyes were transfixed on this expensive looking coup parked two-spots down from mine. I looked at the Porsche Sakura was staring at, and I inwardly sighed.

"Sakura, you don't happen to be the type who is only into guys with really nice cars, right?" I said, while being only half joking.

She turned to face me, and there was so much anguish on her face I didn't know if it's because of what I said.

"N-no, Naruto. It's not like that." She forced another smile yet again.

"Well, whatever you say." I opened the door for her like the gentleman I was raised to be, and ushered her in. Her steps were slow and heavy, and her face was still tilted towards the direction of that silver Porsche. I didn't know what's so special about some expensive car. She goes to Konoha University for God's sakes. There are so many rich brats enrolled it's hard _not_ to find any luxury cars parked in front of the school every day.

I got into the car myself and started the engine. Sakura was unusually solemn and quiet, even more so than before. I tapped her on the shoulders in an attempt to cheer her up, but she was completely unresponsive. I didn't know what to do anymore. This was turning out to be a horrible date.

I turned off my engine again when Sakura wiped at her eyes. What is happening to her?

"Why are you crying?" I finally asked her. She was behaving like an angsty preteen.

She lowered her head and openly showed me her emotions for the very first time that day. Her sobs were soft, but consistent.

"That was his car." She finally revealed.

Realization began to dawn on me as I remembered what Hinata told me earlier. Sakura didn't make any further explanations as to _whose _car it was, but I guess she figured out I knew about her recent heartbreak. I guess seeing his car today really reminded Sakura of him.

We stayed like that for a bit. I gingerly put my hands on Sakura's back and rubbed it softly as she tried to regain her composure. I guess we could stay like that for a while longer. I didn't really mind.

"You really loved him, huh?" I asked her at last.

She only nodded.

"For how long?"

"Seven years. Ever since I was twelve."

Wow. Seven years. I couldn't even remember what happened seven years ago. We were still children. I guess the sheer amount of time Sakura has loved him alone justified her misery at this moment.

"We can go now, Naruto, you don't have to worry about me. I'll get over it eventually." Sakura said. I guess she was trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince me.

I restarted the engine and did as was told. On the drive to the address she's provided me with, I was trying to divert her attention elsewhere, but none of my attempts were working. She was still so hung up on his _car_ alone. What would she do if she saw him in person today? Would she have maybe collapsed?

"Sakura, remember how I confessed to you all those years ago?" I asked her, catching her off guard.

She turned to look at me, surprised that I would bring this up now of all times. I only smirked.

"Yeah, when you rejected me then, I was also pretty broken."

She looked at me with surprise and guilt on her face.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. Since you loved somebody else, there was nothing I could do. And I do admit, I wasn't the coolest guy back in junior high." I laughed sheepishly at the end of my sentence. Sakura also put on a small smile.

"I understood how freaking difficult it was to get over a heart break, because I was really, super convinced you were the one for me, Sakura."

I saw Sakura blush from the corner of my eyes, and I blushed a little at such revelations as well.

"But I stopped being sad, and I started attending classes regularly again, and I even found enough courage to face you again after all that. You know why?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Because I was determined to make you fall for me, and I was convinced it'd happen eventually."

"Naruto…"

"You see? After the first time you turned me down, I went on this major diet and lost like fifteen pounds. I even raised my grades to a C average instead of my previous F. I really did all I could to make you realize I was the one for you, but my efforts never really reached you at the time. Of course I couldn't blame you, you were probably only looking at that guy back then, too."

Sakura was quiet.

"After all that, I confessed to you the second time, remember?"

She nodded.

"I really thought I had a shot with you the second time. I even gelled my hair that day because I wanted to look even cooler than usual. But you turned me down the second time." Upon those memories, it only brought a smile to my face. I had forgotten about that arc of my life, and I had forgotten about how much I liked Sakura back then. It was all coming back to me now.

"I was an idiot. I never even noticed your efforts, Naruto. If I did I wouldn't have been so cruel." Sakura said remorsefully.

"Nah, I don't blame you. I never did." I reassured her with a smile. "What I'm trying to say is that there's really no point in being sad, because then you don't accomplish anything. Stand strong and make yourself become a better person. That's what I did. Although I never won your heart, but at least I ended up loving myself a whole lot more."

Sakura's sobs ceased. I didn't know whether or not I cheered her up with my story, but at least I made her aware that I was once in the same shoes. Albeit I was young and didn't love Sakura as deeply and as strongly as she loved that guy, but at least now she would realize all those sadness would eventually fade.

She was really quiet for the longest time. I had no idea what she could possibly be thinking about. As the car skidded to a halt in front of a student apartment, Sakura finally spoke.

"Hey, Naruto, will you do me a favour?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, I guess."

"Naruto, will you pretend to be my boyfriend?"

I scratched my head, thoroughly confused as to why she would suddenly propose such an idea.

"Pretend to be your boyfriend?"

"Yes!" There was a dangerous gleam in her eyes. I didn't know what to feel about that. "I've thought about what you told me, and I think you are right. The reason why I didn't fall for you all those years ago was because you were always so _available_ to me. Although I didn't notice the full extent of your efforts towards vying for my affection, I could tell the subtle changes in you were no doubt for my benefit. No offense, but that actually turned me off more than anything." She looked at me with a sheepish grin, and I winced internally at that. It's like she was ripping off the scabs to my scars. Women can be so cruel.

"I think the same principle applies here. Since I have always been incredibly available to Sasuke, that's probably the reason why he's never treasured my presence. But, if I were to suddenly remove myself from his peripheral, then perhaps he will began to finally _see_ me. Do you get it, Naruto?" She asked with a revived sense of optimism in her eyes.

I nervously laughed and avoided her stare. "Um, I don't know if that's such a good idea. You'll just complicate th-"

"NO! Naruto, this plan is ingenious! Please, just do me this one favour. You are just good looking and charming enough to threaten Sasuke, and your vibe is completely different from his. He'll really think I've moved on!" There was this evil cackle, but I couldn't determine if it came from Sakura or not. It most likely did.

The way her eyes sparkled and the way she was looking at me, as if I held the key to her salvation really made it impossible for me to say no to her.

"I-I guess. I could try my best." I said at last. Sakura beamed. She looked totally different from before, and I guessed that's a good thing.

With a burst of energy, she opened the door to my car and stepped out a different person.

"I'll get your number from Hinata, Naruto, and we can keep in touch. If this works, I'll really owe you a huge one." When Sakura smiled again, it was such a refreshing smile I couldn't even feel regret upon my agreeing to help her.

"Sure, I guess." I said faintly.

"I'll call you," she waved at me from outside the car, "_dear_."

As my face flushed a shade of red, I stepped on the accelerator and raced away from her line of sight. Boy, women can be pretty difficult.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is the longest yet! I have other chapters coming up soon, after I'm done with editing. Please enjoy :)

* * *

It's been almost a month since our double date with Hinata and Kiba. Ever since, Sakura and I frequently met after class. Since we do go to the same University, and I often saw her around campus, it just seemed normal to hang out. Kiba always teased me about asking her out, but he doesn't understand the relationship Sakura and I have. After my date with her, we actually became close friends. Being around her felt natural, and we never ran out of things to talk about. Maybe it's because we have history, but it just felt like we were meant to be friends, or some predestined shit like that. Although in theory we would probably make the best couple, but eventually Sakura and I both realized we would never have romantic feelings towards one another. So that subject quickly became irrelevant in our relationship. It's also weird now that I think about it. I used to be _really_ in love with her. Like, I would write poems and lyrics about her and stuff, but I guess four years is a really long time. Both of us changed. And besides, Sakura is still obviously hung up over that Sasuke guy. There was no way I'd step in the way of that. It's also just like what Kiba said, I didn't want to exist as a rebound guy. That'd be a pathetic role to play.

Whatever though, I hope Sakura would eventually figure out she deserves better than a guy who wouldn't even give her the time of the day. I've always thought she was a great catch, with a great personality and a genuine kindness I don't see in most people. For a brief moment, I actually seriously contemplated going after her. Sasuke is just an idiot who couldn't appreciate who was right in front of him. If I ever meet this guy, I'll be sure to make that fact known to him.

At the thought of that, I saw a head of pink headed towards my direction at the cafeteria. Since Sakura and I had similar class schedules, it wasn't a big surprise to meet her at school ever so often. Normally she'd be trailed after by a gang of her girl friends, but they were too catty for me, so I always stayed away from Sakura when she isn't alone. However, she was alone today, and she was looking at me through the crowd with a serious sense of purpose in her eyes. I waved at her friendly to signal her over, but it seemed unnecessary as she quickly made her way towards me.

I was sitting with a couple of friends I met at school, Chouji and Shino. Kiba was also with us, but I've known Kiba ever since we were in high school. All four of us saw Sakura approaching, and I beamed brightly at her. Shino is a quiet guy, while Chouji is often too preoccupied with food to even pay attention to what's going on.

"What's up, Sakura?" She was huffing and puffing, and her face was tinted red from her earlier physical exertion.

"N-Naruto, good news." I looked at her curiously, waiting for her to catch her breath before continuing the rest of her speech. Chouji and Shino, at the present, were also staring at her with curiosity. Kiba was busy texting to whom I presume to be Hinata. He had the stupidest smile on his face that made him look mentally challenged.

She looked at them, and then back at me. She then smiled a polite smile and hinted me with her eyes that we should be alone for whatever it is she's about to reveal. I got her hint and got up to excuse myself.

"Sorry guys. I'll be back."

Chouji grumbled something about being left out of the loop, but continued to snack on a bag of apple chips. Shino just went back to looking at things on his phone.

"What's with the mystery?" I asked her once we were safely out of earshot from anybody.

"It's really no big deal, but I just thought it was embarrassing to reveal in front of your friends." She said sheepishly.

"Well then, go on." It was actually a good thing that we excused ourselves, because if we stayed, the guys would no doubt gawk and then gossip like a bunch of girls once she left. They were so predictable.

"Well, ever since that day when I reached a sudden epiphany on how to finally make myself visible to Sasuke, I've been planning."

Shit… I don't like the sound of that.

"It's going to be a friend of mine's birthday soon, and it just so happens that he's also one of Sasuke's closest friends too. And since both of us are invited to his birthday party, I thought I'd use this hard earned opportunity to prove to Sasuke that I've moved on."

I rolled my eyes at her. "You are definitely not moved on."

"Shut up and listen." She glared at me. "This is climax of my plan. You, Naruto, are going to come with me as my date." Her smile was so wide I wondered if she's heard herself speak.

"Wait, so you want me to come with you to this birthday party and threaten this Sasuke guy with my killer looks and irresistible charm, making him believe in the lie that you no longer have feelings for him." I said in one breath. "Right?"

Sakura's grin got even wider. "Right!"

"How the fuck does that help you?" I asked with incredulity. "Maybe he'll see me, and then lose all confidence of ever measuring up to my greatness, and give up on thoughts of you _entirely_."

Sakura looked at me for a few seconds at my words, and then a smirk snuck up her face.

"Nah, not even a movie star can crush Sasuke's confidence like that, and besides, that's just what I want."

"Huh? What's just what you want?"

She scoffed at the perfect grammatical syntax of my sentence, and her eyes, as if on sparkle mode, beamed at me some more. She can be quite creepy.

"You see, Naruto, ever since I've known Sasuke, I've never even _dated_ anybody, let alone had a boyfriend. I've been single my entire life just so that Sasuke can readily enter my life at any interval, BUT evidently, that hasn't been working so well. Maybe what he needs is a little push in the right direction." Sakura looked at me smugly. It's quite obvious she's really planned this out. I wouldn't be surprised if Sakura has a written blue print for the course of her following actions. She's quite meticulous like that.

"Are you sure, Sakura?" I asked her with worry. "It wouldn't back fire, would it?"

Sakura looked at me with determination in her eyes and shook her head fervently. "No, Naruto, definitely not. What's the worst that could happen? He's already rejected me. Now I'm willing to do all it takes for him to see me, and _only_ me."

"Yeah but what's going to happen next? Let's just say that you do end up making him jealous, but what do you expect him to do afterwards? Beg you to _break up_ with me so he can be with you? Would you even want a guy like that?" I asked her after contemplation. Her plans are flawed no matter how much I thought about it.

"Naruto, you simpleton, I wouldn't declare you as my boyfriend in front of him. Of course not. You will just be my date, another man in my life who can potentially become something more. We'll be flirting _madly_ in front of everyone, but at the end of the day I'll still introduce you as my _friend, _Naruto. You see, ingenious isn't it?" She clasped her hands together and looked at me expectantly.

I sighed a heavy, heavy sigh.

"Man, Sakura, you really know how to play games. I can never trust women again after today." It was a truly felt sentiment on my part.

Sakura looked at me seriously for the first time that day, and traces of a smirk disappeared entirely. She looked down, grasping the hem of her dress and released a long breath. When she looked at me again, I could see a flicker in her eyes, as if she was about to cry, but she wore a strong face that told me otherwise.

"I don't want this either, you know." Her voice was quiet. "When the love of your life turns you down, what else are you supposed to do but try everything in your power to make him yours?"

I understood her sentiment. I was the one who told her that.

"Right," I said at last. "If this doesn't work, we'll think of something else." I gave her an encouraging smile, telling her I was willing to do anything to help her out. It'd be nice to see her happy. _Truly_ happy. As for me, I just wanted to see what this Sasuke guy is like to have a girl like Sakura to be so smitten with him.

To be honest, I'm quite jealous of Sasuke. He was able to occupy Sakura's entire world for _seven_ whole years, and believe me I wasn't the only one who vied for her attention. She's a popular girl, with tons of pursuers and admirers, but all along she's never even wavered in her determination to attain Sasuke's affection. What did he do to her? Put her under a love spell? This is ridiculous. Maybe I should get to know him just to learn what it is he does to women, because I can definitely learn a thing or two.

* * *

"Wait, _what_ did you do?" Kiba asked me, with eyes full of shock. I really didn't understand what his problem was. It's like he hasn't even heard of helping out a friend in need.

"What's the big deal?" I asked, annoyance evident in my tone.

Chouji and Shino were also staring at me, although the latter two are far quieter and less judgemental than this Kiba jerk. He's been making a huge ruckus this entire time, ever since I got back from my talk with Sakura he hasn't given me a moment of peace.

Shino looked at me through his tinted glasses and cleared his throat. "I really don't know what to say to you Naruto, but I never pegged you for this kind of guy."

I raised my brow in question. "What kind of a guy?"

Shino never broke eye contact with me, although I could barely tell through his specs. What's with his constant tendency to look so damn cool all the time?

"You know, we never thought you were someone who possessed so much…_nobility."_

"Nobility? Who me?" I was getting pretty lost in this conversation.

"Yeah man," Kiba chimed in. "You are willing to let Sakura just slip you by? And you are going to _help her_ with it?" Kiba asked again as if I haven't already explained to him the circumstances I've been put under.

I nodded at him, not wanting to drag on this conversation for a second longer.

Kiba looked at Chouji, and then at Shino, and sighed. "I think he's forgotten that Sakura is by far one of the hottest girls in school."

Chouji didn't forget to nod fervently in agreement through his chewing. "Yup, I think he's gay."

"GAH! You guys are so frustrating!" I yelled at them. "Listen here, it's not like I haven't thought about going after Sakura, but it won't work. She's still in love with Sasuke, and I don't want to be a _home wrecker._ That's not the kind of person I am, okay?"

Kiba slapped me across the head and yelled back. "YOU IDIOT! He turned her down! So far as I'm concerned, she's fair game. If I haven't met my lovely Hinata, I would've gone after Sakura in an instant, but you can't tell Hinata that or else I'll never forgive you. And you are here pretending to be some kind of gentleman while the potential love of your life just _slithers_ from your grasp?" Kiba was getting pretty heated, but I understood where he was coming from. I'd be frustrated too if I were them. Despite what we say to each other, it was comforting to know I have friends who are always thinking about and for me.

I let out a sigh. "Guys, I really appreciate you looking out for me and having my best interest at heart, but this is something you guys don't understand. Sakura and I are great friends now, and I don't even think of her like that anymore. Sure, I did have a huge crush on her four years ago, but it didn't work out between us then, so what would change now?" I asked calmly.

"Four years ago you were a total loser and Sakura was way out of your league." Chouji said, as if it was a matter of fact, and Kiba and Shino nodded in agreement.

Staying calm is moot. These guys are too infuriating.

"Shut up Chouji, you are losing precious calories by talking to me." I then prepared myself as a fleet of wrappers and containers were thrown my way.

This conversation was getting pointless. "You know what guys, instead of being judged by you, I have better things to do like going to class. Peace out."

As I was about to get up and leave, Shino grabbed my arm before I could make the escape I should've made half an hour ago. "Naruto, you are sure?" He asked me. "Make up your mind, because once you help Sakura get with this Sasuke guy, you'll lose your chance with her. _Forever_."

"Yeah, yeah. Boy, you guys sure can nag. Don't worry about me, I have tons of girls throwing themselves at me." I told them full of reassurance. Although I hoped I felt as confident as I sounded. I didn't want to regret, years later, to have not utilized my chance with Sakura when I had it. Maybe I really gotta think it through.

I batted Shino's hand away and gave them a grin before making my way to my next lecture. As I walked away from them, my mind really began to race. What if they were right? What if I really am doing something stupid? Perhaps I should be more focused on getting Sakura to fall for me instead. This way, she'll hopefully get over Sasuke in the process. It'll be like two birds with one stone. Maybe, just maybe…

Bah, whatever. I shouldn't think about Sakura anymore. I'll just be spontaneous like I've always been and let nature do its thing. If Sakura and I are meant to be, then we'll eventually just _be._

* * *

I was sitting with Sakura and Hinata at McDonalds for lunch. Ichiraku's had to close for renovations since they were expanding, which is good and bad. It's good because it meant the restaurant would now be bigger and offer more seats so customers didn't have to wait in line during peak hours, but bad because there wouldn't be ramen for who knows how long. What a pain. For the time being McDonalds would have to do.

Sakura was sitting with a cup of Diet Coke in front of her while Hinata only had a snack wrap. I looked down at my Big Mac meal with a side of chicken nuggets and wondered if girls had a different internal system from us men. It's like they didn't need food to survive. Is fitting into a small size really more satisfying than having a good meal? It was a concept I'd never hope to understand. Diet is wack. Girls are wack too.

"I got this super cute dress for Neji's birthday party. I can't wait." Sakura chattered to Hinata excitedly.

"That reminds me, I should go shopping for something too."

"Don't bother Hinata. You have enough dresses to _drown_ in. Just pick something from your closet."

"You're probably right. I should be saving more now that I've moved out from my parent's place."

Sakura looked at Hinata and heaved a sigh. "I don't know what you're thinking Hinata. I would never leave home if I were you. You had a personal _maid_ for god's sake."

Hinata chuckled. "I wouldn't mind living in your house, Sakura."

"I guess we never appreciate what we have." Sakura expressed at the end. She was right. I'm also envious of Hinata's position. She came from one of the most prominent families in the entire country. Her father inherited their family business in oil and real estate, and the Hyuuga's were _loaded_. According to Sakura who frequently gossiped, Hinata herself owns at least five properties in the hottest regions of Konoha alone. She was also the heir to her father's business. What drove her to leave all that behind to start her own path is beyond me. But I guess eventually she'll return to her family's business and take over where her father left off. Eventually. Not now, apparently, because Hinata estranged herself from her family. It's really quite surprising because Hinata looked like such a frail girl. For her to decide to make it on her own and endure all kinds of hardships along the way is really such a difficult thing to do. Especially for a rich girl like her who was probably pampered her entire life.

I wouldn't mind her donate some of her fortunes to me. Eating out every day is quite taxing, especially when Tsunade that hag never cooks for me.

"By the way Naruto, have I told you there is a dress code for Neji's birthday party?" Sakura suddenly asked me as I was about to finish my meal.

"Dress code?" I looked at her in confusion. "For a birthday party?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at me while Hinata only smiled sheepishly.

"Of course you idiot. You don't just go to a Hyuuga party in jeans and a t-shirt." Sakura scolded.

I guess she was right. I never really thought about it until now because all the birthday parties I've been to have always been something really casual. But Neji Hyuuga was also a part of the Hyuuga family, and it is only expected his coming of age party would be something grand and fancy. Man this was troublesome.

"Sorry Naruto," Hinata apologized although it wasn't her fault at all. "I should've told you earlier."

Before I could even tell Hinata no worries, Sakura interrupted smugly as if she was one of the Hyuugas. "Since Neji goes to the top private school in the country, it's only expected that all his friends would be from the same high-class society as he is. Rich people don't _do_ casual house parties. Were you expecting beer pong, idiot?"

I stuck out my tongue at Sakura at that. Although I didn't tell her I really did expect beer pong and other drinking games of the like.

"So what do I do now? I don't have anything fancy." I blinked at the two girls blankly. "The most expensive thing I own is like a Diesel jacket."

Hinata chuckled and Sakura rolled her eyes. "Don't you have a suit from before?"

"Well, the only suit I own is my suit from middle-school graduation, but they don't fit me anymore cuz I've grown so much."

"Then wear your prom suit." Hinata added, although it wasn't very helpful.

"I didn't go to prom since I was busy working." I said, and heaved an internal sigh. Of all the problems I'd face going through Sakura's plan, I never would've thought my wardrobe would be the first one.

"Whaatt? You didn't go to prom?" Sakura asked incredulously. "So you're like… _incomplete_."

I gave her a dry look and continued slurping my drink. Why does it even matter what I wear? I don't even know the Neji guy. The only reason I'm even going to this stupid, fancy party is so that Sakura can make Sasuke jealous. My role is simply her escort and date.

"It doesn't matter right? I mean, I don't even know these people. To them I'm just another guy with no significance. I could wear scraps of garbage for all they care." I pointed out.

"NO!" Sakura all but yelled at me. "To them, you are _my_ date. The man Sakura Haruno brings to parties absolutely cannot look like a bum, you hear?"

I saw that she was definitely serious, and finally caved. I could do with a set of new suit anyways since who knows when future occasions might arise when I'll need it. I finally conceded. "Alright fine, we'll go shopping tomorrow."

Sakura beamed at me brightly and went back to chattering noisily to Hinata.

I fucking hate shopping.

* * *

I was walking with Sakura in the mall, and getting tons of stares. I mean I understand why, since Sakura and I are quite the matching pair. Our height and appearance both complimented one another almost perfectly, and I believe we were no doubt the best-looking couple at the mall. However vain and conceited it sounds, I've actually gotten quite used to female attention ever since my drastic growth spurt and weight loss. And Sakura, man Sakura was always looking fine.

"Sakuraaaa," I whined to her when we were still wandering idly in the mall after hours of looking around. We've already accomplished our goal for the day in picking out a suit for me, but Sakura was still just walking around.

"Shush Naruto, I haven't gotten a chance to shop since forever, just give me a few more minutes." She scolded me impatiently.

"A few more minutes? That's what you said a few minutes ago!" I accused her while sounding hurt. "I'm hungry and tired and so, so bored. Please, let's just leave."

She looked at me and heaved a sigh before giving in to my demands.

She smiled happily my way as we made our way to the exit. "How about I treat you to lunch before we leave? You can think of it as a thank you for going through all this trouble for my benefit."

I looked at her and a huge grin surfaced on my face. "Sakura, you don't have to be so nice. This is what friends do for each other." I didn't really want to take up her offer because I was the guy, and I should be treating her, but the look in her eyes told me she would keep insisting if I refused.

"No, Naruto, I really want to." She insisted. I shrugged my shoulders at the proposition because I was quite hungry, and indicated to the ramen store in the food court. As we made our way to order, I heard a shrill voice scream.

"SAKURA!"

I turned to the source of this abomination and saw a girl with really long and blonde hair coming our way. Sakura had a really awkward and unpleasant expression on her face, like she just smelled a fart or something.

"Who's that?" I nudged Sakura in question.

"She's, uh, an old _friend_."

"Oh," before I could even introduce myself to that girl, she already shoved me away and dedicated her entire attention to Sakura.

"Sakura! I heard about what happened." The blonde chick had a smug expression on her face, and she was looking at Sakura in a way I really didn't like.

"Urgh, news really travel fast." Sakura was forcing this polite smile on her face, but I could tell how strained her expression was.

"Of course," Ino chimed cheerily. "It's too bad that Sasuke wasn't interested, but of course not everyone could have a shot with one of the most desirable bachelors in all of Japan."

During this whole time Ino wasn't even looking at me. What the hell. Few girls are able to ignore my presence so absolutely and decisively. I cleared my throat to get her attention while maintaining a smile on my face. The normal and polite thing in this case would be for her to turn to me and offer at least a greeting.

Ino turned to me alright, but she only had this annoyed expression like me being there was somehow offensive to her.

"I'm Naruto," I told her even though she didn't ask for my name, but she'll have to learn my existence whether she likes it or not. I hated being ignored.

She tilted her head and looked at me in a really arrogant sort of way, and sneered at me. "Okay, Naruto, do you mind? I'm having a conversation with Sakura."

That sentence alone deemed me utterly speechless. Sakura only gave me an apologetic glance, a gesture that was somewhat comforting.

"Ino, don't be rude." Sakura scolded.

Ino only rolled her eyes and smiled a cheeky smile at me. "So, Naruto, are you Sakura's new boyfriend?"

Before I was about to deny or confirm the statement, Sakura interceded my words completely. "He's not my boyfriend yet, but we are on a date."

I looked to Sakura in puzzlement. Was this a date? How come I wasn't aware. But upon remembering what Sakura said to me, I realized perhaps this is simply a pretext to the ruse we were about to set on the date of the party. I looked at Ino and only smiled self-consciously. I've always been a horrible liar.

"Oh, so I guess he's your rebound for Sasuke then. Poor guy." Ino said, in the most annoying voice I've heard. I found my smile slowly slipping from my face.

I can tell Sakura was definitely ticked off. There was a vein on her forehead the size of her entire face. I swallowed as Sakura looked at Ino dangerously.

"Look here Ino pig, what I do and what happens in my love life is completely none of your business."

Ino laughed ostentatiously at that. "Aw, did I hurt your feelings? I almost forgot you've always been quite the princess."

Sakura was officially pissed. I was even afraid of her now. "Shut the hell up Ino." Sakura lowered her voice as to not startle the other customers beside us.

Ino didn't seem fazed by Sakura's aggression, which is a feat in its own right. I saw the situation was getting out of hand and decided to break it up in my own way.

"Sakura, I'm really, really hungry. Can we please go now?" I tried to sound cute and friendly as to distract Sakura from her anger. I guess it worked since Sakura only sighed and gave Ino a last look of disgust before walking away.

"Whoa Sakura, who was that. She's not very nice is she?" I asked as we finally made it out of Ino's line of vision.

"She's the singular most annoying person I have ever met. Ever. I can't believe someone like her used to be my best friend." Sakura was clearly still riled up.

"She used to be your best friend? What happened between you guys?" I asked Sakura incredulously. It was hard to picture them ever being on friendly terms because they seemed to detest one another with such fervor.

Sakura only sighed, once again, and told me in a very quiet voice. "Ino is Sasuke's fiancée."

My eyes bulged and my jaws dropped in incomprehension. What. The. Heck.

"She's WHAT?"

Sakura was looking pretty dejected and sad, and I hesitated whether or not I should pursue this topic any further, but my curiosity was really killing me.

"This is still a sore topic, but just know that Ino and Sasuke's parents are business partners. In order to further the relationship between their families, Sasuke and Ino were thus promised to each other for political reasons." Sakura's eyes were glassy and her voice was vulnerable. I could only guess how much pain she must be going through at the prospect of that.

"So what are you still doing then? Going after an engaged man." I asked her gingerly. Of course I didn't want to put it so bluntly, but it had to be something she was going to have to face eventually.

"Their engagement was announced only recently, and to a small group of people at that. I only found out because I'm friends with the inner circle." Sakura looked at me to see if I was following. She continued when I nodded. "An engagement between the Uchiha and the Yamanaka would be breaking news, but they haven't even held an engagement party yet. The two sides didn't contact the press even though such announcement would be positive publicity for both families." I swallowed as she continued. "That could only mean one thing, Naruto. It's that the engagement between Sasuke and Ino is far from being set in stone."

I've always known Sakura was a bright girl. Her reasoning left me speechless.

At that, a determined look crept upon her face once again. "Naruto, you should know that nobody can control your life. The reason why Sasuke is going along with what his parents planned for him so willingly is because he hasn't found someone worth disobeying his parents over." She looked at me with unwavering eyes. "I'm going to become that reason."

I really, really admired her perseverance. It's like Sakura has known all along that there was only Sasuke for her. Her confidence in her love and the strength of it, really stomps me. She was amazing in that way.

"Are you sure, Sakura?" I asked her carefully.

She only nodded my way.

I guess now I understand why Sakura and Ino hated each other. They were rivals in love; the worst kind of rivalry there is. But now that I think about it, Ino was actually quite beautiful. She had flawless skin accompanied by stunning blue eyes that was the colour of the sky. She had a great figure, too. Sakura would have to fight a long, hard battle to win over Sasuke's attention from Ino.

But, sad to say, that was the least of my concerns for now.

Tomorrow is D-day, the day of Neji's birthday party. I'd have to be my best mental and physical self in order not to stick out like an unwanted sore thumb from the rest of the rich, snobby kids of Konoha. Let's just hope that Sakura would find the solution to her recent heartaches in this upcoming event, so that my efforts aren't in total vain.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this far! I'm sorry I still haven't introduced Sasuke to the story yet. I wanted to build up to his appearance in the story, because I want to make Naruto and Sasuke's meeting special lol

Furthermore, I thought about a lot of the details of the fic, and I'm quite undecided in the _setting_ of the story. I didn't want the story to take place in a real place like America or Japan, instead I choose "Konoha" as the setting of the story. However, I'm undecided whether or not Konoha should be a country or a just a big city like Tokyo. I guess in the mean time, you guys can just consider Konoha as a huge city-state like the Vatican, or something like that.

Look forward to the next chapter! it's coming soon as I already have it written. So far, I'm really enjoying writing this. And please review, as to cheer me on and motivate me to write more and update more~ :)


End file.
